The Acadamy
by pandalover17
Summary: Two years after the betrayal, two years in a hospital, Max and her flock have shed of Fang, the traitor in their group. Valencia Martinez brings them to an academy run by a secret organization. There they will meet six of the most known mutants in the school. Soon the lives of all of them are turned upside down in one week. (trust, this is much better than it sounds.)


**Hey guys so as I said, I discontinued Maximum Ride: A New Telling. BUT this is a new fanfic called *THE ACADAMY*. HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**Max POV**

It's been three years since Fang betrayed me and the flock. Turns out he was with the school the whole time. Basically it goes like this. We were on a mission to destroy one of the major schools in San- Francisco. They were an underground operation that was one of the best right next to the head, Itex. Of course we all idiots and I was well, I'll never say this again, I was to love struck to notice anything. And so before we even arrived in San Francisco he flew off but came back with an army of flyboys. We were good but not that good. Everyone was taken down in a few minutes. Of course I was the last to fall. Thinking we were dead they left. But luckily my mom, Dr. Martinez, came along in a helicopter and took us to this weird hospital. Now, it looked like a normal one but there was a bunch of kids running around… mutant kids like myself. They said that new arrivals usually stayed for about five to ten years in the hospital for safety reasons but our Mom said she got the Officials to knock off three years. But that brings us to now it's a week before we are released.

"FAE! Oh my god! I SOOOOOOO THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA DIE! Like, never let those idiots beat you up again we both know how strong you are!" I hear a voice yell in the other room.

"Flora please *SOB* you're getting all worked up for *SNIFFLES* nothing." I don't know why but that crying seems fake.

"Fauna, does Flora know you messing with her. You may be good at faking but not so good to where my eyes can tell the difference." A third voice joins in. Huh I wonder what these people are. I hear another person, my mom, speaking to someone outside the hall, a nurse I presume. She may not be an actual doctor for people but she's the head of this department, the non-wild animal section.

"You heard the principle, you are Max's guide." Wait… principle, guide, that means… school!

"I know Mrs. Martinez, but are you sure this is Max's room. Last time I was here you sent me to the wrong room. That was one of the most embarrassing and funniest moments of my entire life."

"Blake I know what room my own daughter is in." Yah, who is this Blake guy. The door opens and a guy with black hair, emerald eyes, tannish skin, and pearly fake smile on that was obviously practiced. He walked in and stared at me like I was a laser pointer and he was a cat. He sadly kept the annoying smile.

"Uhhh, why are you staring? Are you trying to creep me out? If not you should work on your social skills." That broke him out of his weird trance like stare. His mouth moved into a smirk of a cocky and cool guy. Still, it doesn't seem quite right.

"Great this is not as awkward as it was last time. So many weird encounters when you're on the student council." Oh no, another part of school. He sees my tension and he gives a knowing nod, "don't worry school here it's like any one in existence. Now just curious. what are you?" I can see he's trying to change the subject for my sake.

"Avian DNA. 2%." Finally he gives off a grin that suits him the most. A goofy smile full of delight.

"Me to!" he then shrugs of his jacket to reveal a pair of wings. Dark brown feathers fade into a lighter milky brown like chocolate chips. I hadn't paid attention what he was wearing but now I look at it carefully. He had on a brown leather jacket that matches the color of his chocolate feathers. His eyes and strong guy personality is matched with a camo tank top that shows of his lightly muscular arms. He is wearing tan khaki shorts. I haven't thought this till Fang but… he is cute.

"UGH, WHY THE HELL DID THE TAKE ME OUT OF DETENTION FOR THIS! I HATE BEING ON THE STUDENT COUNCIL FOR GODS SAKE ID RATHER HAVE F****** A YEARS WORTH OF DETENTION THEN THIS C***!" a scream comes from down the hall.

"Great she is actually coming for this. Why did they have to stick her with me!?" I hear Blake he then realizes something, "S***, I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Blake and the screaming delinquent down the hall is Maddalana. She is supposed to get your new person partner." Great, I have some extra dead wait to pull around.

"Maddalana, would you calm down." Wait… is that Iggy!?

"TO HELL I WILL!" I can tell this girl is probably the biggest jerk on earth. Just then the door is thrown open, "Blake, here he is. Now I'm gonna get the hell out of this annoying place of nightmares." I see something change in Blake's expression. It seems he went from angered to understanding and condescending.

"Maddie I get it, you hate this place but we still have some business to do." I can see that the hint of pity in his voice just pisses her off more.

"We still have some business to do." She mocks him in an annoying voice. But she stays. Blake rolls his eyes. He seems to know something here that I don't which makes me even more curious.

"Well, basically we have to give you a short intro… it's the standard format for our school." Maddalana then starts laughing.

"Yah, sure it is. It's not like no one at the school uses it past there first week. So, how about you do that and I go back to detention because I am all booked up for the rest of the week including Saturday. Wouldn't want disappoint the teachers I must serve."

"No you may not because otherwise…. WAIT YOU HAVE DETENTION FOR ALL WEEK! YOU KNOW YOUR NEVER GOING TO COLLEGE RIGHT!" from what I have seen she doesn't care about that. She is probably going to end up a criminal.

"Um, why the hell should care about that? It's not like I'm going to go anywhere. I've already decided I'm going to join this operation here that brought me out from the depths of hell." Um, when did this turn into a conversation. As if on cue Maddie turns to me and says, "I am Maddalana, I am a wolf and cat hybrid freak with chameleon, I also was raised in the hell known as Itex, finally I'm 16." What the hell… Itex… that's what Blake new that I didn't know.

"That was the wrong way this is correct, my name is Blake, I am an enhanced being with bird DNA, I grew up at a school in Oregon, and I am 17 years old" Huh he is a year older than her. I wonder…

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER (created by me)! So on tell me is you like it so far. ALSOOO, I decided to do this new thing called *DRUMS SOUND* QUESTION OF THE DAY! So todays question is…. WHOS YOUR FAVORITE MAXIMUM RIDE CHARACTER! Mine is either Nudge or Angel. I can't decide! Hope you enjoyed! **

**P.S- I just want you to know that this question thing is because I'm really curious what you guys think. **


End file.
